


Heartbreak weather

by glassnikki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, no hidden identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki
Summary: It hasn't been an easy adjustment for the heroes, their private lives are no longer private. Bucky struggles with it the most after coming fully back into a state of consciousness. The world of buzz and following the lives of people is something they would have considered stalking in his day. But recently, a young intern has shaken up his world a bit.Song/Album Fic based off of Niall Horan's newest album.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Heartbreak Weather

_ All of my life it's been heartbreak weather _

_ Thinking to myself it won't get better _

_ It can be so lonely in this city _

_ But it feels different when you're with me _

* * *

Bucky was sitting at the kitchen island, staring into the bowl of soup in front of him. Not exactly that he had really noticed it however, his mind wandering around as she moved in the pantry. No one else was ever awake at this point in the night, his meals normally left undisturbed.

Sure they had been a few cases of Steve joining him in the night, sometimes it was even Natasha when her own demons kept her up at night. But Bucky was thrown off by the 22-year-old engineering intern that had taken a knack to Tony’s particular style to help with system improvements while Pepper was out in bed rest. A tiny, curly blonde in bubble gum pink matching shorts and tank top shirt had almost completely thrown him off his game. 

He’d never admit it, but looking back at the stubble peak of her breast for the cold were something he was ashamed that he had fixated on.

She looked almost childish when she emerged with her bowl filled to the brim with sugary cereal.

“No milk?” he asked quietly, unsure if anything else to say.

“Milk makes me sleepy and with the doozy of the project I’m working in for Mr. Stark I need all the energy that I can get.” The spoonful of sugary spheres disappeared behind her pink lips.

“Don’t you like actual school classes to also try maintaining right now along with this internship? Also a social life?” Not that he had much of one any.

“Please, all my classes for the rest of this semester are getting replaced with this, which is far more complicated than anything they could have come up with. Plus my social media has grown enormously since word got out that there’s a new face in the avengers compound.”

“Social media isn’t exactly a social life, doll face.” He said lifting the last mouthful of soup to his lips.

“Wise old words coming from a 103-year-old man eating soup with a 22-year-old intern at 2:49 am in a Thursday.” Another spoonful of sugar disappeared.

“You have my hands drawn there. How about dinner one night, me and you? And off compound at a normal time, like normal people.”

“And in a new record, I officially have a date with an 81 year age gap!” She was smiling brilliantly as he turned to wash his bowl out.

“I’ll get you the details by tomorrow night. I’ll see you then. Goodnight Y/N.” His smile was so gentle and sweet.

“I look forward to it. Goodnight Bucky.” Her smile stayed on her lips, even throughout the rest of the morning.

* * *

“Wow, who knew an old man could look so hot.” A soft voice echoed around his empty room.

“I invited you to try and help me look nice. If you are just gonna chastise me, I’m sure Steve or F.R.I.D.A.Y could help me Natasa.” He said turning around to face the redhead. She had a habit of never knocking, especially when he was finishing up changing.

“Ah yes, a hundred and two years old also helping a hundred and three years old, definitely gonna stun the younging. ” she caught the look on his face. “Sorry, couldn’t resist it. So where are you taking her?” She plopped down on his bed and waited for the options.

“I promised her dinner, but I don’t think I could handle one of those hipster restaurants. Plus I didn’t really give her a lot to go off of.” He was rambling a lot as he flicked through every article in his black wardrobe.

“Why don’t you go to that place where we celebrated Banner’s birthday? It was quiet and pretty off the radar. Plus the menu was good in case she is a picky eater.”

“She was eating sugar cereal in the wee hours of the morning, I don’t think it'll be too much of a problem. So for clothes, what do I do?” He said looking back at her.

Her head tilted to the side, eyes caught by something towards the back of his wardrobe. She sauntered over to it, Bucky watching her movements as the hanger unlatched from the pole. The shirt was a deep forest green long sleeve, something she never even imagined Barnes wouldn’t ever own.

“And why were you keeping this from all us? Can’t let the world know that you can actually wear color?” She said, raising an eyebrow as she sized it up to him.

“It’s just a bit of a sentimental piece that’s all. Bit of a good-luck piece.” He picked up the shirt, the fabric has worn soft over time and through washes. The tan buttons hung loosely, but he knew they would hold.

“Well, I think that a lucky shirt would do you well today, a first date you actually care about in probably seven years.” She dug around while he continued to stare at the piece. She emerged with a brown leather coat accompanied by black pants. 

“Hey Nat, do you think you could let her know about how to dress while I put myself together. I’ll be in the lobby waiting for her at 6. And thank you, Nat.” He said looking at her gratefully.

“Don’t thank me, Barnes, I did the easy part for you tonight. Now it's time to bring out that winning personality that we all know you have.” She said nodding and walking towards the door. “Oh, no combat boots with that outfit. I saw your other shoes there mister.” She said poking her head back into the door before finally shutting it.

* * *

He stared at himself in the mirror, still in a little bit of disbelief that he was actually going on a date. “Let’s see if you still have this old champ.” He said to himself in the mirror before heading into the bathroom.

He sat in one of the armchairs, tapping his foot to match his heartbeat. When that didn’t satisfy him enough, he took to pacing the length of the lobby. Tried to lean up against the wall casually, tried standing in the middle of the room, tried just about everything before Steve came down to check on him.

“It’s only 6:02, you gotta relax Buck.” He said, clapping his hand down on his best friend's shoulder.

“Says the one that has had a date in the current millennia. Plus the last time I really tried to pull some charm on, she only had eyes for you. And I hadn’t been brainwashed by Nazis.” He said venting out to his best friend.

“Well, I don’t think it could go any worse than that one girl you took to Coney Island, forgot you were on a date with her and picked up a different girl when you went to get an ice cream sundae.” He said, laughing at the memory. It worked as Bucky remembered the sunny day and both the girls getting mad at each other before him slipping out.

“I can’t believe you let me be that stupid. Weren’t you supposed to keep me out of situations like that.” A smile cracked across Bucky’s face as he playfully punched the blond soldier’s arm.

“And miss the chance to comfort two cute girls, gotta let you be a little stupid if it favors me.” He said, smirking back at him.

“The loyalty of it all,” A chuckled emerged from Bucky’s lips.

“I just came down here to remind you of your humble roots because you really can’t miss it much worse than that.” He said, finally taking in his best friend's outfit. “I can see that you went with the vintage. I did the exact same thing for my first time back out.”

“A vintage look, Natasha didn’t give me the memo.” A voice sounded from the top of the stairs, calling the attention of the two boys. She stood up there, clad in a dark grey dress that swung freely around her knees as she bounced down the steps. Her hair was worn pin-straight, swaying slightly with her steps. Even in her wedges, she barely grazed the shoulders of the two super shoulders.

“Well don’t worry Doll, no one could outshine you.” The sudden confidence was something that surprised almost everyone except for Bucky.

“You have fun too. And remember,” Steve said leaning into Bucky “everyone’s bedtime is 11 pm on a weeknight.”

“Understood sir.” Bucky said saluting off Steve before taking her hand in his own and leading you out the front door. Waiting in the driveway was one of Tony’s exotic cars, dark purple pulsating as you approached it. Gently he flicked the door open, offering his other hand to ease her into the lowrider before closing it.

“I gotta know, did you at least give Stark a heads up one of his babies was gonna be out of the garage?” She said smiling at him, locks illuminated blue by the console lighting.

“Now where is the fun in that,” When he glanced over at her, his smile bordered on wicked causing her heart to flutter for a bit. Bucky also thought he saw her jump a bit when he revved up the engine before winding down the curvy drive.

* * *

“So I gotta know,” she spoke as he pulled her chair out “What did they mean by vintage? You look completely normal! And great might I add.” Her smile was radiant.

“It’s the shirt, it’s been with me for quite a while.” He said with a chuckle to himself.

“Oh, we all have those pieces that we have kept for much longer than we should have. Between you and me, I still have my middle school track pants.” He giggled before bringing the water glass to her lips.

“Yeah, this lucky shirt has been with me since WWII,” Her eyes bulged a bit and she tried to keep her cheerful of water in her mouth. “Yeah, I know. I’m a little bit of a sentimental softy.”

“I’m just more interested in how its survived this long.”

“All thanks to another sentimental softy, Steve. He had all my stuff packed and stored away when I...passed.” He got quiet, reaching for his own glass to take a much-needed sip.

“You're lucky to have a best friend like that. People like that are almost impossible to come across these days.” She could tell what he was thinking about, trying to pull him away for the topic. 

“I’m lucky to have a wonderful brother. But, enough about that, what about you? Do you have any siblings?” He asked to divert the attention away from him.

“Well, I’m actually one of five and smack dab in the middle. Two older sisters, they really don’t understand what I do. My two younger brothers though, they freaked out when they found out where I was working.” She said, fighting back the laughter forming.

“I’m sure you get hounds from them all the time about trying to sneak into work? Or trying to get some autographs?”

“I caught Alex, the youngest one, hiding in my back seat one morning that I wasn’t even supposed to be in the compound. I got halfway to Stark Industries when I finally noticed him. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him scream so loudly.” Their laughter was caught up by the waiter walking up to the table, beginning their meal.

Their date went off without a hitch. Bucky was counting his blessings, all of his jokes made her laugh, the food was good, and no one had approached them yet for a picture or signature. It was something that she had never thought of, being able to float by life in pieces. Except for tonight, he was lucky enough to share that piece with her. He was a normal guy on a normal date with a normal gorgeous gal.

“Where are you at right now? I can’t tell if you are here mentally or not.” She said giggling, snapping out of the trance that he was in.

“I was just being thankful for a moment.” His smile was electrified, crashing over her in warm waves.

“And may I ask what you were so thankful for?”

“Right now I’m just a guy having dinner with a gorgeous woman, and I have you to thank you for that. So to a wonderful normal evening.” He said, raising his glass of bourbon, clicking it with her glass of wine. Just as it had happened, Bucky heard the sharp intake of air.

“Omg! I knew it was you!! I know you are having some personal time, but do you think you could sign a napkin?! I’m a really big fan!” Their waiter swooped out of nowhere at the small portion of silver that had flashed between his glove and jacket sleeve.

“Uh..yeah.” He awkwardly took the pen and did his best to scribble a signature, only half of it rolling out onto the fabric. He tried a few times to make it complete, but it simply wasn’t working as the boy had intended.

“Thank you so much Winter Soldier!” The name left the young boy’s lips and you saw the cringe that Bucky attempted to contain.

“If we could just get our check, that would be splendid.” She spoke up, pulling attention away from him before things got crazy.

“A true knight in shining armor moment. Thank you for that. And sorry that this wonderful illusion has been ruined for the night.” Bucky said quietly with a small smile on his lips.

“It was never an illusion. Just two people, being themselves and enjoying each other’s company.” Her hand reached across the table, grabbed the leather-bound hand and squeezed it tightly. His anxiety was visibly increasing as she did her best to keep him calm.

“You can’t keep them from living your life. They can’t keep you locked up in the shadows between missions.” She said in a soft hushed note, counting the men with cameras who had emerged from jet black SUVs.

“I’m worried about you. If they figure out who you are, things won’t be normal for you for a long while. I can’t promise that they will ever go back to normal.” He said viscously scrubbing away on the bill before taking it and helping you slide back into your coat.

She firmly grasped his hand, the warmth so strong and reassuring even through the leather. 

“If everything would go back to normal, I’m guessing that would rule out a second date with Bucky Barnes. And quite frankly, that sounds pretty awful.” The smile in her lips was sweet, but he spotted a small devil lurking in her eyes.

“A second date definitely would keep things from going back to normal. So would a third, a fourth and maybe even a fifth.” His eyes captured hers like a predator hunting down his prey.

“Tell you what. One date for every single one of those reports you manage to fend off. And by the looks of it, we might be set for a month of seeing each other.” 

“Oh doll, you haven’t seen a knight in shining armor just yet.” He said removing his glove and returning his hand to hers. Bucky Barnes, as open as he could be right now, led them out to the car proud of every single camera flash that gleamed off his hand.


	2. Put A Little Love On Me

_ Is it wrong that I still wonder where you are _

_ Is it wrong that I still don't know my heart _

* * *

Things had settled normally back at the compound after that night with the exception of Bucky looking for just another reason to try and be in the same room that she was. Did he start working out even earlier in the morning so that he could be in the kitchen when she was making her morning coffee? Well, he only caught doing it by the third day when FRIDAY had caught onto his new pattern to prepare his stuff for him. 

“Mr. Barnes, is it time for your old man pills?” The system announced as he was mid pancake flip and he heard her choke on her coffee a bit. 

“I’m gonna kill Stark when he finally comes back in here,” Bucky mumbles just loud enough for her to hear, watching her shoulders shake slightly.

He placed the plate of pancakes in front of her, maneuvering the piles of schematics and notebooks.

“Stark just about working you to the bone?” He said softly.

“Not really, I’m actually working on a passion project for this place?” She said with a proud smile on her face.

“And what exactly does this place need? I can’t imagine anything else anyone would need.” He wasn’t wrong. If any of them never wanted to step foot into the public eye again, they really didn’t have to with all the amenities.

“You guys don’t really have anything fun around here. There isn’t any space for hobbies. Everything is functional.” She said laying out some of the floor plans.

“We have an indoor pool and a movie theater, what do you mean we don’t have anything fun.” None of them had hobbies anyway as far as he knew.

“Any fancy spa can have those? Wouldn’t you want a room where you could just lay back in a chair and sunbathe? Or a cool workshop designed for more like you and Rogers rather than building freaks like me and Stark?” Her voice was enthusiastic until the very end.

“First off, I don’t think you are a building freak. Second, I think having a movie theater in your house is pretty cool!” He said defensively before stealing a bite of her stack.

“So you don’t miss doing any hobbies? You weren’t into woodworking or any of that when you were younger? Not even gardening?” She said skeptically.

“Kinda hard to garden in the middle of a city Doll.: His smile was faint but still there.

“Sometimes I think you like playing devil’s advocate way too much.” She said as she gathered up her stack of piles. “If you could think of anything you’d want to add, you know where to find.”

* * *

Bucky felt like he shot himself in the foot. Her smile was still there, but she was definitely looking for praise on her idea. He was so lost in the thought of their conversation, he hadn’t noticed that he bent the fork in half.

He spent the entire day trying to think of something that he could suggest to her., but everything seemed so outdated for what she was asking. Fond memories flooded back to simpler times: him and steve spending late afternoons at coney island after work, helping his little sister with her homework, family nights spent on the flats of their bellies assembling a jigsaw puzzle.

Midday, a strong one hit him, him in high school art sitting in front of a pottery wheel. It’s the only medium that he ever stood a chance at making a good piece, unlike Steve who excelled in anything with pencil or brush. Steve’s voice was deeply proud of his joke,  _ and it looks like the rumors about your hands are true.  _ The deep blush and scolding that came from Matron Williams were worth the howl of laughter from the two boys.

Would he even remember the basics of it anymore? Sure he had made quite a few as presents and gifts during high school, but that was eighty years ago. He looked down.

Would his hand even allow him to? The metal had too many slits even on the finger, grate for being able to articulate them, but would get gunked up with clay in seconds flat. A glove might work, but the texture could get thrown off. 

But still, it was worth at least a shot. His feet had led him to the solution before his brain could. She sat in her glass office, scribbling furiously some equation on one of her rolling dry erase boards. He rapped his hand on the metal door frame, creating a pinging sound opposed to the echoed dullness of everyone else.

“I know that I probably wasn’t the most supportive this morning. I wanna apologize for that first off. We all have comforts that we are probably missing. So if you are still looking for any ideas, I think I might have one.” He said sheepishly, biting his tongue while maintaining eye contact.

“Apology accepted. So what exactly did you have in mind?” He said taking up a tablet and stylus before turning back towards him.

In the end, she has mocked up a 3D model of what the new art studio could look like. Big window walls opposite each other would allow views of the forest and the water. Shelves would line the other walls with all the supplies any of them could desire. Tucked back into an alcove were a pottery wheel and the kiln just off it in a closet. They had spent an unknown amount of hours on it and Bucky couldn’t have felt any more proud of seeing the idea come so far so quickly. And from the smile gleaming from her face, Bucky could tell that she was proud of it as well.

“Miss Y/L/N, you have the Stark STEM charity dinner in three hours. If you wish to arrive on time, I would recommend starting getting ready to leave by 6:40 pm to combat traffic.” FRIDAY’s voice emerged into her office.

“The charity dinner is next week FRIDAY, I could have sworn we fixed the bug in your agenda.” She answered back unfazed.

“You did ma’am. However, Ms. Potts made sure the reminder would be enough for Mr. Stark and yourself in case you got carried away with work. Would you like me to start up the shower in your quarters?” The voice said ever so calmly as the fear spread across her face.

“I totally forgot! I don’t have anything suitable enough to wear! Nat might have something that will be possible,” She said to herself as she furiously started tidying up when she halted. “I told my escort the wrong day! I don’t have a date.”

“Hey. It's the 21st century, you don’t need a date right?” Bucky said trying to calm with the rhetoric he heard spewed from all-female inhabitants. Her head whipped up to you, remember your presence.

“Look I know that is a lot to ask, especially how short notice and I know it’s a big event. I totally get it if you say no, it's a lot of people who you won’t know to be around. I really shouldn't be bothering you with this-” He reached forward to caress her cheek.

“I’ll do it. Go get ready, I’ll find the girls and let them know what is going on.” His voice was soft and gentle, almost cooing her into a state of ease.

“Thank you, Bucky. I really can’t thank you enough!” Her eyes were alight with happiness.

“Just promise me to the other dessert so we can each have both. We didn’t get to have dessert the last time we had dinner.” He winked before releasing her cheek and her. She scuttled past, the rise of blush starting on her cheeks. He stood there, smiling to himself before bolting around the compound trying to find any of the girls.

When he moved into the compound, there had already been some essential left in his room for him and now he was thankful he had never gotten rid of the black suit that was pushed to the very edge of the closet. It fit him perfectly, the sleeves of his shirt and jacket were even redesigned to allow his arm to move easily, something normally shirt either stiffened or snagged the material.

“FRIDAY, could you get a car pulled around for Y/N and me? Nothing flashy please.” Bucky spoke absently into his room as he finished off his cufflinks.

“Noted sir. Miss Y/L/N is about to finish preparing in her room if you would like to proceed down to the foyer to wait on her.” 

“Roger that.” With one last slip into his shoe, he stared down at the orange bottle on his nightstand. Rolling a pill around in his hand, he debated taking it carefully. Their date had gone fine, even with the mob of photographers. This could be a whole different ball game, they would be separated but they would have to stop to take at least a few pictures in front of the press. Interviews also had a high possibility of coming up, something he really tried to avoid or diverge the questions towards Steve. He couldn’t risk it, not for her. The pill pressed against his lips and disappeared with a swig of water. He had to be normal for her tonight.

His wait for her was a lot less anxious this time, actually capable of sitting in the chair until he heard the click of heels coming down the hallway.

“I give you….my masterpiece!!!” Wanda announced before stepping away from Y/N. And if he was completely honest, his breath hitched a little bit on seeing you.

“Well aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes,” He said, taking her in a tight green jumpsuit and flowing legs and flowing locks curled into perfect ringlets.

“And if anyone messes up those curls,” Wanda looked straight at Bucky, eyes shifting a little red, “I want an hour and a half of my life back.”

“Duly noted. Now, let's get a move on so we can get you there on time.” Bucky said offering his arm which she took lightly with her newly polished nails.

* * *

Driving was significantly better nowadays, especially with the AI advancements for better routes and hands-free modes. When coming back, he was extremely skeptical about everything the new world offered and gladly took to the countryside of Wakanda. He was finally settling into the comfort of using technology, but there were some things that he didn’t understand why they needed to be automated, mostly the concept of electric toothbrushes.

They took the last slow turn around New York’s city block and slowed to a stop in the line of cars by the Museum of Natural Science. She reached over and placed her hand atop of Bucky’s as he gripped the gear shift.

“Are you doing okay?” Her voice was soft as she captured his eyes.

“I’d be lying if I didn’t say that I wasn’t completely calm. But for your doll, I can manage this.” His deep voice filled the cab as he slowly coasted into the next spot.

“You don’t have to do this if it’s gonna be too much. Really just accompanying me here is more than enough.” Bucky counted every single blessing she was extending to him right now, thanking them individually before tucking them away.

“I’d be a bad date if I left you out alone in the cold. Just promise to not leave me stranded with a certain highschooler that tries to take my arm apart at the dinner table.” He said, having flashbacks to the flying red pest.

“I promise. And if I look like I need saving, please do it. I hate reporters.” She said letting out a breathy laugh before slipping off her coat into the backseat, noting that they were next in line to exit their car.

Now, here came the true test. Bucky threw the car into the park once they were lined up with the carpet before slipping open the door and into the slick New York air. It wasn’t exactly what he remembered that his New York had smelled like, but he would take it. He beat one of the attendings over to Y/N’s door, giving it a soft tug as he handed the keys off. Gracefully, he offered his hand to help her out of the low car. Her hair flicked as she readjusted her outfit, flicking the sweet floral smell of her shampoo up to Bucky’s nostrils.

She strode confidently up to the podium tucked away just before the tent leading up to the museum doors, clearing her throat to grab the attention of the elderly man resting in his chair.

“Hello, Ms. Y/N L/N checking in with her new quest, James Barnes.” The smile on her face was radiant as Bucky gazed at her profile. 

“Noted Ms. L/N! The young lady at the start of the carpet will motion you on when to proceed. I hope the two of you have a wonderful night!” He had to be close to the age that Bucky was, making him reflect on his younger days of running around New York.

“Are you doing okay?” Her hand gently grasped Bucky’s bicep lightly, pulling him out of the trance that he was in, her eyebrows were slightly furrowed revealing a small wrinkling in between them.

“Just got stuck in my head for a second,” He said as he moved her arm down to the crook of his elbow as he slowly paced forward. The flashing of the camera already was becoming apparent and however, was out there right now was causing a madness.

“Maybe if we are lucky, their lights will burn out once they get to us,” She joked to him as he noticed her grip had tightened a bit.

“Getting nervous?” He said with a smirk on his face.

“Only about tripping over these pant legs,” She said, shaking their volume.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you Doll.” He said with a boyish smile to reassure her. 

“Holding you to that soldier,” She said as the attendant waved you through before shouting your names to announce you. 

He kept his word through and through, only leaving her for a few occasions when they wanted solo pictures. When you had made it down to the interview portion, they once again tried to split the two of you up. Bucky conceded to interviews that she was really excited about, talking to different engineering magazines and doing her best to keep him incorporated and engaged in the interview. 

However, both of you tensed up with the interviewers started to turn into representatives of celebrity magazines and tabloids-esk medium outlets. Luckily it wasn’t required to be doing any of the interviews, but the sounds of the reporters yelling and attempting to grab either of the couple’s attention. 

Bucky could see the stress growing quickly as the attendants and reports had upped their game in trying to pull the two of you in for an interview. Gently placing his hand on the small of her back, he marched on down the carpet to get both of them out of the line of fire.

“Thank you for that!” She said with breathy relief. He definitely moved them with a little fervor than what she was expecting.

“Of course doll,” He said, taking a step closer to her, gently pushing a misplaced curl away from her face before flicking his eyes down to the glossiness of her bottom lip. 

“My second knight in shining armor from you, Mr. Barnes.” She did back away from him, instead of leaning slightly into him.

“And more to come, if you’ll have me,” He bent down, lips barely grazing across hers before pulling away and interlocking their fingers. Her lips jutted out slightly after he pulled away.

“Bet you those reporters are livid that we didn’t stop now,” Y/N said before looking over her shoulder as they ascended the steps, a few reporters face very visibly flusters over what they had just witnessed.

“Good, teach them a good lesson on privacy.” He said with a smirk before using you in through the door.


	3. Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting SMUTTYYY

_ Oh, you see the fool in my mind _

_ Can't run and hide with your stare on me _

_ Look what you're doing to me _

* * *

Bucky would gladly listen to Y/N talk about anything science and math for hours on end at any given hour of the day. The same could not be said for old men when they were breathing heavily and coughing into the microphone. Out of habit, he found himself twirling the butter knife around his fingers and hands. He was only made aware of it when he felt the gentle elbow nudge from his date.

Finally, the speakers came to an end. No one was getting up, which confused Bucky. Wasn’t the night over? He turned to Y/N and his confusion was definitely written on his face.

“These things always have dancing at the end of it. Stark didn’t specify needing to stay for this, so if you wanted to dip out we can.” She said staring at him, the whites of her eyes shining in the soft light. As if cued, a quartet by the open floor strung up its first notes.

“You said dancing, Doll. Now we have to stay.” He said standing up and offering his hand.

“I don’t really know how to Bucky,” She said sheepishly while looking at his outstretched hand.

“Well lucky for you, I was the best dancer I knew. Who knows, maybe some of my old partners are in here for references.” He said with a wink as she grasped his hand. 

He pulled you eagerly out to the floor as the group finished tuning. The tune started as something slow and sweet, allowing Bucky to find a good rhythm so sway about. He was careful to give enough space for the time being so she didn’t step on his feet. 

They had the floor relatively to themselves for the first couple dancing until others filled onto the floor. As the other couples started to enter, the tempo of the music started increasing. Something clicked into Bucky when the genre changed over, a trumpet added to the mix making the music come alive.

In a sudden movement, he swung her out quickly before letting her collapse back into his chest. The beat caused a bounce to enter all of his steps as he moved and spun around in circles. When he pulled her close enough, she heard him humming along with his eyes closed. His hands settled and her waist, pulling her so that their foreheads touched. The smile on his face was radiant as she drank him in.

“You were right, you are quite the dancer.” For the second time tonight he had left her slightly breathless.

“Told ya. People don’t dance like they used to.” Bucky said settling into a sway with the music.

“That’s one thing I have upon you at least,” She said gently smiling at him.

“That and the whole super complex engineering thing,” He said staring at her with a softness “Maybe you teach me some time, so I’m not stuck with just these old man moves.”

“You’d be willing to go out to a club?” Her eyebrow arched high.

“I might be open to the idea, with you as my dance partner.” His thumb toyed lightly with an exposed bit of lower back.

He was so close, both their breaths mingling with each other. Her hand that was resting on his shoulder slid up to the back of his neck, wrapping small strands around a finger.

“Doll,” His voice was husky and warm. The need in his eyes was just a heavy, the blue darkening and pulling you in. His grip tightened on her waist and pulled her ever closer, bodies almost completely devoid of any space between.

Without saying a word, she tugged him off the floor and back to the table to collect their things. It felt like they were racing each other down the museum steps, stopping a few minutes for the valet to bring the car around. His hand had settled on her upper thigh, sliding his thumb back in forth against the smooth material.

It was almost as if they flew back home, the drive seemed like it was only a fourth of the time. Even if it felt like they might be moving at light speed, the air in the cab was thick and heavy as they each tried to keep up small talk.

“Walk me back to my room?: Y/N said sheepishly as he pulled the car into the garage.

“You’re staying here tonight,” Bucky said a little caught off guard. Sure she had stayed here overnight, but only really when there was work to be done. 

“My dance partner really took a toll on me. I don’t think I could even stay sitting up on the bus.” A smile cracked across her lips as they both exited the car, Bucky’s hand finding her waist once within arms distance.

“Sounds like I might have a little competition. He’s taller than me isn’t he?” He said stepping in closer until her rear was pressed up against the car.

“I think that you should be able to take him.” She said as her bottom lip just grazed his own. Her hand slid up between them until her fingertips found the nape of his hair. His lips parted and she felt the breath escape his lips.

And with a smile, she grazed his lips once more before spinning around and walking into the compound. Bucky scrambled behind her slightly, flicking the keys onto the rack.

She sauntered through the hallways, gazing back every so often. He was as calm as he had ever been, his hands tucked into his dress pants. Passing in and out of the shadows, his all back attire made him seem almost otherworldly.

She led him down the last hallway that housed the guest rooms to her quarters, stopping in front of her door.

“Glad I could actually walk you home this time. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you along the way,” he said, resuming the closeness they had earlier.

“Thank you for keeping me safe, but I can’t be too sure that my room is free of all hostiles. Would you mind checking for me?” Her bottom lip jutted out, allowing Bucky to take a gentle nip of it.

“Of course doll,” His voice husky and deep as he stepped from her to slip out of his shoes.

“Bucky,” Her voice was so soft that she barely didn’t recognize herself, wrapping her hand around his wrist.

“Oh sweetheart, don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten about you.” He grinned like a wolf, ready to consume her before quickly grasping her waist to pull her in.

He grazed his lips along the curve of her jaw, slipping a free hand into her curls before giving a soft tug exposing the side of your neck. He raked his nose down the length, his tongue following behind it. Her hands raked up his back, digging into thick shoulders. When he found the crook of her neck, she felt like her legs would buckle, moaning at the kisses and nips he placed on it.

He pulled away from her neck, gripping her chin once more to look at her in the eye. His blue eyes pierced into hers, making her feel like everything else was melting away around them. Slowly, he tipped her head to his. Their lips grazed gently at first before Y/N pushed hard into him, attacking with the same amount of intensity that he had. 

The intensity was almost punishing, hands slid around bodies. Slowly, Bucky walked them backwards to the bed, fingers grasping her zipper and yanking it open to expose her back. Y/N sunk back onto the bed when the back of her knees collided with the edge of the bed. As she did so, she felt Bucky remove the top half of her outfit, exposing the nude lace that seemed to be tattooed on her skin.

Bucky stopped at the edge of the bed, kneeling before reaching up to her waist to slowly work the rest of the piece off of her body, working carefully around her heels. He leaned back, taking in the sight of her, tousled hair to a matching lace set and finally the heels left over. With two swift flicks, the tiny buckles strapped at her ankles fell open. He grasped her other leg, the other shoe gone just as quickly turning his head to pepper her exposed calf with kisses as he pushed upwards, the metal setting a chill in its path to the peak of your legs.

He settled down on top of her, one hand pinning both of hers over her head while traced over her features gently. When his index finger rested on her mouth, her lips enclosed over it to suck and bob down its length.

“Oh, darling. You needn't make what you want so obvious.” He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver and bolt of heat down her body.

“Buck,” The sound barely escaped out before his lips were back down on hers, demanding her. Her hands broke free as Bucky turned his attention to her collarbones, making quick work to find and remove his jacket. Next, a tug removed his shirt from the tuck in his pants and she had gotten the first of the lower buttons freed, her hand grazing against his arousal causing a low groan to sound from him.

Taking advantage, Y/N hooked a leg around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. When he buried his head in between her breasts, she twisted her weight to have Bucky underneath her. As she settled onto his pelvis, a moan escaped her when his constrained member rubbed the lace against her.

“I think you are wearing a little too much to be in my bed, Agent Barnes.” The confidence oozed from her as Bucky could only stare at her in awe. Her slight fingers made quick work of the small buttons, and the side and dip of his neck were too delicious to pass up. His grip tightened on her ass, slowly moving under her to slide the lace across her extremely sensitive areas.

She threw her head back, mouth open, and searching for anything as Bucky continued and quickened his pace. The sound of metal on metal brought her back, looking down to see him sliding his belt from his waist and bringing it around the back of her neck, pulling quickly to have her collapse on his chest.

The next was a blur of movement and clothing. It registered to Y/N as landing on her back, hands working across her back, followed by her bra being tossed across the room. He didn’t hold back when his mouth found her breasts: licking, nipping, and sucking at her nipples until whimpers escaped her lips. Satisfied with her noises, one of his hands traveled lower and slipped under the lace to be greeted by a slick mess. 

“Oh fuck doll! What a wonderful surprise for me that you made.” He said drawing a large circle around her clit, causing another whim from her. “I know darling. It’s excruciating, isn’t it?” His hand had moved away as he pressed his cock across her, causing a larger whimper. 

His hand returned and created a spiral inwards, slowly his way across her breasts with a line of faint hickies. Her hips started to buck wildly as he got closer and closer, desperate trying to get him to the perfect spot. It felt like torture as she felt everything coil and tighten in her, desperate for her release. 

His fingers touched home, the jolt was everything she needed. Her body shook violently in pleasure as strings of moans, swears and his name fell from her lips. Gratefully, he gave her space to come down, opting to gently stroke her torso as the waves subsided, even though his other hand had not moved.

And when he brought those fingers up to hip lips and licked them clean, she swore she almost came again. A devious smile spread across his lips before stating, “I will have to eat you out. Can’t ever pass up on something that good. But I have a feeling, your craving something else. Isn’t that right doll?”

“Yes! Please Bucky!” her voice was so shaky and wary.

“I need you to tell me exactly what you want Baby.”

“I need you, Bucky.”

“Need me to do what?” His smirk spread even wider.

“Please fuck me Bucky. I need you inside of me.” Normally, she would see this as a degrading act, but god she wanted him inside her.

“All you had to do was ask.” He said, sitting up to remove his pants and boxers, wet spots apparent from her, before making quick work of her fully soaked underwear. As he moved on top of her, he latched her right leg around his hip before stopping.

“You have done this before, right?” He questioned her, a softness coming across his face.

“Yes, I’ve done this before.” A bit of blush spread across her chest. She couldn’t believe that this was the part that was making her blush.

“Just gotta take care of you properly.” The sweetness had melted away to his devious exterior. And without any other warning, he placed a steadying hand on her hip and rocked into her.

“Fuck,” The groan escaped his throat and she held back the same expletive. She hadn’t gotten the best view of him, but it was evident now that he wasn't lacking anything. He rocked gently inside of her, waiting for the scratches along his back to tell him to start moving more.

His angle was perfect, the feel of him buried inside her felt like euphoria for the both of them. He rocked forward, pushing blissfully against her g-spot, digging his fingers into her hips hard enough to leave a few bruises for the next day.

After a few minutes of a steady pace, he picked up to a more punishing pace. Your moans became more strangled as he kept hitting the perfect spot over and over, tightening the coil with each stroke even tighter. 

The seal finally broke as the next orgasm ripped through her body, nails sinking deep into Bucky’s back to hold on. A light flashed behind your eyes as his fingers went furiously to work on your clit, on orgasm piggybacking on the last, leaving you screaming out for him. Bucky held her in place, continuing until his own cry emanated from inside as his cock pulsed inside of her.

Luckily he didn't collapse on top of her, he rolled onto his side and brought her with him, still buried inside. His arms wrapped around her, pressing a gentle set of kisses into her hair as her heart rate came back to normal.

  
  


“Are you okay?” He said quietly, pushing a lock of hair from her face.

“Who would have known fucking a 100+ man is what we are all missing out on?” She said with a smile on her face.

“Personally, I think we can keep that info between the two of us.” He gave her a heartwarming smile.

“Don’t worry, I can’t let any of my girlfriends steal you away.”


	4. Cross Your Mind

_ It's your show and I'm just watching  
Losing you is not an option _

* * *

When they woke up in the morning, life seemed to continue as usual. Bucky slipped out just before Y/N was going to step into the shower, needing a long workout to clear out his mind as much as possible. When he was almost completely finished with having a go at the punching bag, he saw Steve in the mirrors in front of him.

“Hope you don’t need to work out any frustration, especially after all that ruckus that we heard last night.” The blonde said with a big smirk on his face.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you that eavesdropping isn’t nice?” The world might have seemed intimidating, but the smile proved that entirely wrong. 

“Kinda hard when I am just a few doors down. But besides all of that, how did it actually go? Anything set you off?” Steve asked as he stepped towards his best friend, concerning spread across his face.

“I took the meds. I took them and I felt normal for once. Not foggy or confused, I was normal. The flashing camera was a little irritating, but nothing that I couldn’t handle.” In one of the few moments since getting him back, Steve finally saw his Bucky. The faint smile that always graced him accompanied by a swaggered walk.

“You’ll get there Buck. I was the same, trust me you are progressing you so well.” he grasped Buck’s shoulder before pulling him in for a swift hug.

“But I’m not letting you keep me up at all hours of the night now.” He felt the chuckle of his best friend against him.

“I’ll keep it in mind for next time.” He walked away, saunter full of life.

* * *

The door of Y/N’s office swung open, Wanda and Nat busting through it with glasses of wine and a pizza.

“It is 9:36 am in the morning you two. Don’t you think that it’s a little early for wine?” Y/N chastised them even as they pushed away from her monitors to face them.

“Well considering that you two came back roughly an hour later than everyone expected and some of those noises that were coming from your end of the hall, this is the perfect time for wine,” Wanda said dishing out pieces to each of them.

“I told you that a jumpsuit was gonna work wonders. I can’t believe you wanted to put her in the blue dress.” Nat said, rolling her eyes at Wanda. “It sounded like something awfully wicked was happening.”

“Wait have you guys never...Nat, no offense, but I feel like you would have at least once.” Y/N said in shock.

“Got close once when he was my mission, but he didn’t take to my seduction. But we want the whole story, even though we have seen a certain red carpet picture.” Nait said chuckling at you.

“What picture? Yeah, we took pictures together on the carpet, but we kept them neutral.”

“Ooo honey. A fan snapped this of the two of you, we were guessing the start of your steamy night.” Wanda said, pulling out her phone, a pretty blurry picture of you wrapped in Bucky’s arms, lips grazing at the end of the carpet. And the likes and comments never seemed to stop scrolling upwards.

“Ooo fuck,” Y/N said sinking back in her chair scrolling through the comments. Luckily, only about 15% of them were nasty.

“They have been going crazy since he was seen leaving dinner with a random girl. And then you two popped your head up again about two weeks later. I’d check your following if I were you.” Nat advised her as she removed Wanda’s phone from Y/N’s hock stiffen grip.

Taking out her phone, she doesn't think she has ever seen this many notifications on her phone as there was now, scrolling with no end in sight. She had hundreds of texts ranging from her family to one-time class partners, asking how you knew him. Previously, you had been happy with roughly 400 Instagram followers, now the number was around 400k.

“This has to be a prank. We were just photographed together at view times, Why is everyone needing to follow me?” The confusion was glued across his face.

“Welcome to the world of fanboys and fangirls. Word to the wise, don’t search for yourself on Tumblr, weird shit normally comes up.”Wanda said rubbing Y/N’s upper arm. “Think you want a glass of wine now?” 

“Yeah, I’m definitely going to take you up on that one.” She said, reaching for a glass.

“Don’t think you aren’t getting out of the details, you are starting right when I dropped you off to him,” Wanda said, kicking back into her seat.

The girls were insatiable with wanting to know everything, literally EVERYTHING. Wanda almost swooned out of her chair when Y/N brought up the dancing, nearly demanding to bring him back to reenact it. Both of them perked off when they reached the part where he was walking her back to the room.

“And there was some more flirting, one thing led to another and he was in bed with me.” Y/N said matter of factly.

“Oh no, you are going to tell us exactly what he is like in bed. He’s gotta be a big dominating type. Did he tie you up?” Nat hypothesized.

“It’s an exterior, he’s a big sweetie isn’t he? Gentle with the right amount of passion?” Wanda said, cutting her off.

“He wonders why everyone needs to know this information.” A deep voice sounded from the door and leaning up against the frame was the man of the hour.

“Great, so maybe we can hear it straight from the horse's mouth.” Nat challenged him head-on as she turned about in her chair.

“The only thing you're gonna hear is what you heard last night. Noisy neighbors don’t make good neighbors.” He threw right back at her.

“Come on Nat, I think we ought to give the love birdy some space. But remember Y/N, it’s a glass room.” Wanda said with a wink before dragging a very pouty Nat out of her office shutting the door.

“Has it been like this for you all day too?” Y/N spoke to him, the first full words in a while.

“Maybe not as specific and prodding as those two, but trust me I’ve gotten enough torture from Steve and Sam. How are you holding up?” The smile he wore was sweet and he rested a hand on her cheek.

“I’ve been in fewer amounts of shock. Did you hear about the fan that took the picture of us?” Her eyes lifted to his, showing tinges of fear.

“Yeah, I did. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so reckless. But I’m not gonna deny that it was worth it.” He said gently stroking a thumb across her cheek.

“I’ll have to agree with you on that one. I will say that I’m jealous that you aren’t on social media, look at this!” You said showing him the steadily increased number of followers.

“Perks of dating a retired super soldier, maybe you’ll get that verification to think Peter was yacking my ear off about.”

“I can’t even fathom going back to school next week for my midpoint review of my internship. I feel like I’m gonna get swarmed the second I step foot there.” She said leaning into his chest for comfort, his metal arm rubbing small circles into her back.

“Need a security detail? I think I might know a guy.” She could hear the smile behind his words.

“I think that as much as you could keep me safe, you might just draw a little bit more attention to me.” She said, pulling to stare at him. 

“Don’t worry. I have a pretty good disguise planned.” He said with a smirk on his face.

“Sweetheart, I don’t think something as simple as a baseball cap and a hoodie is enough to blend in around tech crazy young adults.”

“I wanna cut my hair. I want you to cut my hair, especially.” His eyes were soft as he cradled her face within his hands.

“Are you sure Bucky? You’ve had your hair for so long. Plus I’m definitely not qualified at all to do it. What if your hair comes out all lumpy?” She said, allowing her fingers to slip through his locks.

“I believe in you 100%. But if it makes you feel better, we can have Sam on standby right there. I, however, trust you completely.” His thumb slowly grazed across her cheekbones as he watched the blush creep up.

“Call Sam, I think a shaggy dog needs a haircut.” Her hand slipped up and mused her finger through it and fluffed it up. When she stepped back to shut down her, she caught him shaking it back into place for probably the last time.

* * *

To say that Y/N was on the nervous breakdown was an understatement and bucky settled himself into the bathtub, a white towel wrapped over his shoulders. Sam was walking you through all the different guards and length of the clippers when you realized that you were treading out in the open ocean with no one around. The snap of elastic brought you back as Bucky finished pulling the last few strands into a ponytail. 

Hesitantly, she grasped the pair of shears and walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder to let him know that she was there.

“Are you fully sure that you want to cut your hair? It’s gonna be a big change.” She said one last time, running the tips of her free hand along with the tight hair.

“I’m not going back on it.” His metal hand came up to rest on top of the one resting on him. “We can do a countdown if that would make you feel better.” The chuckle in his voice echoed throughout the room.

Slowly, she lifted her hand and rested the notch of the scissors just above the elastic. The same said something from behind the pair, gently adjusting her grip before stepping back. With a sharp contraction, the blades sliced easily through his locks until the tuft fell into her hand. Turning it over in her fingers, she passed it over his shoulder, not noticing the smile growing on her face. He gently took it as she backed away to get the clippers set up, his fingers twirling the locks as the other went up to feel the absence of his locks.

“You never specified how short you wanted to go, James.” She tested the name out on her tongue, finding it sweet and warm. The feeling grew when you saw him look over his shoulder with extremely soft eyes.

“What do you think would be a good look on me?” He said looking at the two of you.

“I have a perfect idea,” Sam said with a wide smile on his face as he slipped a guard onto the clippers before turning them up, buzzing with potential. “I’ll hold your hand through this part.” He said, pressing the machine into your hand and settling in behind you

“Hold still soldier, I would hate you to have to give you a buzz cut.” Sam joked as he helped you press the blades to the base of James’ neck and slowly drag upward. 

“No, you wouldn’t!” He was struggling to hold back his chuckle.

“Yeah, you’re right. But who wants to date someone with a buzzcut.” The same said under his breath continually guiding the process along.

To be fair, he did most of the work when it came to using the clippers to make sure that the lengths gradually faded into each other. Once it was time to pick the scissors back up, Y/N took control once again, painstakingly leveling each hair into perfection. All the while, he sat perfectly still, never flexing or twitching any muscle. 

Finally, she was satisfied with the work and set the shear down before scraping a small amount of styling product into her hand. He had gotten the memo, rising from his place in the tub, carefully to not dust the floor with the loose hair on his shoulder before settling down on the lid of the toilet to face her. He noticed the absence of Sam, But he could tell that she had been so lost in work that she hadn’t.

Lovingly, she raked the product through the top to distribute it evenly. Once that was done, she focused on the front, bringing the hair slightly up to a point. The next five minutes were spent with her perfecting the small ridge down the center of his head, peaking out just a tad. She tipped his chin slightly upwards once she had finished, the warmth of his blue eye-catching her off guard.

“It’s not entirely old you, but I think it’s a good memory of him.” She said as he stood and faced the mirror. He was impossible to read for a second and he got a complete look at it. Then the smile bolted across his face before sweeping her off her feet. 

“It’s perfect, Doll. You did perfect!” He said before pressing a kiss that made every single butterfly in her shudder. 

Pushing back into the kiss, he spun her around to place her on the counter as her legs wrapped around his waist. His lips traveled away from the corners of her mouth, slipping slowly down the graceful slope of her neck. When he sucked on the still tender bite mark from last night, her hand shot from his shoulder to her hard work, ruining the style instantly.

“And I’m more than happy that you left enough to hang onto with,” His smile was wicked a s he drank you in for a few moments before diving back in, tongue and lips meeting each other hastily.


	5. Black and White

_Crystal clear on a star lit night  
In all your gorgeous colors_

* * *

Her leg bounced impatiently, yielding against the scuffed tile. The sound was starting to annoy the secretary across from her, but Y/N was too lost in her thoughts to read the plump man’s expression. The old door creaked open and the world's most ancient man stepped through.

“Ms. Y/L/N?” he wheezed out, catching his chest before a few coughs escaped. She shot up from her chair, briefcase swing at her side. They shuffled into the dusty office, two cups of coffee left waiting on the desk.

“So, Ms. Y/L/N. You scheduled this meeting because you wish to apply for early graduation. A whole year early my dear?” The old man kept readjusting his glasses, thick frame gliding around as he checked to make sure the information was correct.

“Yes sir, I know it is very unorthodox. But having worked with Mr. Stark for the past semester, I am certain that by the end of this year I’ll already have more than enough knowledge that I would acquire during my classes. I attached a write up of all the projects that I’ve completed, only with all the calculations and methods.” She said eagerly, scooting farther up the seat. The coffee would only make her nerves even worse.

“I will say, you have worked very hard. However, there is no way that I can approve of this by myself. I would need to run this by all the professors for those classes to make sure this truly is exemplary work. Only then can we even begin to process the possibility of your request.” He said letting the folder of your work flop to his desk.

“But sir, you're the head of the department. Surely are able to gauge if-” She sputtered out.

“We allowed this internship as an alternative even though we were extremely wary if it would actually work. There is no doubt that you have gained a lot of knowledge under Mr. Stark, but what you ask is a very difficult conversation. The best I can do is have all your professors review your work, and maybe in a couple of months we can open the conversation back up with a possibility.”

“There has to be something that I can show the department that I am more than ready to graduate. Most of my classmates wouldn’t even be able to understand some of the stuff I’ve had my hands on.”

“Ms. Y/L/N! I’m sure you could build a rocketship by hand and we would all be very impressed. But we were worried that Stark wouldn’t attempt to keep modesty in check and it is appearing to show a little bit. Your professors will review this in due time and we will let you know if we are willing to open that conversation back up.” His tone tightened as he sat straighter in his chair.

“Until then, you are permitted to continue your internship with Mr. Stark. However I would advise you to keep what I said in mind. I also want to emphasize that you keep your personal and professional life separate.” He said, raising his voice a bit, confusing her more.

“I don’t understand what you are talking about, Dr. Wettle?” You said in a confused voice. 

“The word is that you have been spotted in a relationship with one of Mr. Stark’s co-workers. As his intern, everyone that works for the organization is also your co-worker.”

She was absolutely dumbfounded. There wasn’t any escaping it anymore, even with a 95-year-old man who probably didn’t even have social media. Someone had to have told him, for the word to have made it to him.

“I understand where you would see that, Dr. Wettle. But I can assure you that I have not involved myself in a relationship with him.” She spoke calmly, pinching her palm to keep her centered.

“I wouldn’t let it happen again if I were you. Now, I think we have covered everything we need to for today. Have a nice day.” His smile was forced, that she was a hundred percent sure of. And there was no missing the smirk on the secretary’s face as you paced out of the room. 

Her body got her back to the car somehow and luckily without anyone noticing her. She said a silent prayer, thankful she didn’t have to run like when she tried to make it to her meeting. She sat there for a few moments before recognizing his presence.

“I thought I told you that you were going to get noticed if you came out with me?” She said, eyes flicking to the rearview mirror to find James’ smiling face. 

“You don’t get spotted if you never leave your car.” He said flashing a great smile before exiting the car to move to the front seat. “And I take it by the look on your face that they didn’t go for your idea.”

“They are just so...ugh! They said they would review my work and get back to me in a few months.! A few months James!” She raked her hands through her hair in frustration before

“It's only a few more months, Doll. That’s all it is.” He said grasping her hand in his.

“It’s just the way that he stated it, he acted like I was some spoiled three year old,” She said looking down at their hands. “That wasn’t the only thing. They mentioned that the two of us… well that our relationship was inappropriate.”

“Well you’re a grown adult, I don’t see how they can make the decision on what they deem appropriate for you.” He was perplexed and he tried to read her face.

It wasn’t in their place at all to tell her what was appropriate or not, she knew that. Still, the thought of them using it over her head was frightening.

“Where are you in that head of yours? I need you to come back to me.” He said stroking her cheek softly to bring her back to him.

“I’m just worried, what if they try to use it against us. They could go as far as to pull my internship from me. Then I wouldn’t be able to be with you.” Her voice was soft, holding something back.

“Like an institutionalized education system is going to keep an ex-assassin boyfriend from seeing his girl.” His smile lit hope back inside her.

“Remember what your therapist talked about, killing people because they are an inconvenience is ethically wrong? Plus the man in his 90s as I don’t think, as morbid as it sounds, that it will really matter in the next couple years.

“For if however, Doll, it might be worth a little bit.” He said allowing for the tiniest gap between his thumb and forefinger. “Now, why don’t we go back to the compound. I have a small surprise set up for you.” He said resting his hand on her thigh before relaxing back into his seat. He noted the small creep of blush coming from the neck of her shirt.

* * *

Bucky let you get out of the garage before putting his hands over her eyes, leading her gently through the compound. He held you close as you walked along, slightly missing the tickle his hair would have provided from scraping across her neck. 

“Are you gonna give me a hint?” She piped up as they came to halt. There was a scraping sound of moving furniture just to her left, giving her a bit of a jump as she pinched her eyes tighter.

“You are literally about to see what it is! Do you really need a clue on what is going on?” He said probably about 20 feet away by the sound of his voice.

“Yes!” Her voice was finally stripped of all worry, easing Bucky even more.

“Well.. let's just say that you were a bit of a muse for me.” He was much closer now, his breath barely touching you as his hands rested back again over your eyes. A muse? Was he trying to recreate the drawing scene from titanic? “And...viola!”

He retracted his hands and it still took her a few seconds to open her eyes. When she did, she sucked in a huge amount of air. He has transformed one of the unused rooms into a magical gateway. Strung from the ceiling were several canopies with gossamer intertwined with soft string lighting. The floor was littered with so many puffy pillows and blankets. Two lap easels were placed in the center of all of it and art supplies rested underneath them. 

“James...how did you? When did you have time to?” She was entranced by the surprise, running her hands along the translucent fabric.

“I’m not gonna lie, last night definitely was a hard night. I could really sleep so I threw myself into this. Nat and Wanda weren’t really happy this morning when I asked for every single pillow off of their beds. Do you like it?” He was drunk off watching her take everything, especially when she found the bottle of wine.

“Were you planning for the worst? She said gazing over her shoulder, a shy smile perked at her lips. Her fingers peeled at the wrapping to reveal the cork. 

“It was bought completely out of celebration, which we still can do! Your request is being processed. The construction for the room is gonna start in a few things. And I have you.” He said gently, taking the bottle from her, using a pocket knife from his pocket to pop the small cylinder out before handing it back to her.

“Cheers!” She said before pressing it to her lips, taking a long pull of the sweet liquid, ignoring the two glasses he had set out. A small dribble escaped your lips, but was caught with a flick of his thumb.

“Was this going as good as you had expected?” She asked him as her thumb lazily drew from corner to corner of his mouth. The stubble of his beard gave ticklish pricks along the way.

“I couldn’t have seen my original plan going any better, but you always find ways to top things.” His arms pulled her even closer, their breath mingling as the fought to steady it.

“So what was your original? You can’t tell me you didn’t put all this together without expecting a little something something.” Her eyebrows arched and a small blush light across his cheeks.

“Can’t lie if that was in the dream partially. But it was supposed to be a bit more about you than the two of us.”

“You can make it up when they approve my graduation.”

“I’m already counting the days doll.” His wicked smile, the one that sent heat straight back to her core, graced their presence again.

“So, what was the rest of the plan supposed to?” She lounged back looking at the easels and art supplies.

“I thought it would be nice for us to be the ones to use the room first and look like we are crossing off two things for that. But don’t worry, I brought you coloring pages if big kids art is too scary.” He said reaching behind him for the stack behind them, one was two sketchbooks and the other was a stack of coloring books.


End file.
